


Preparation

by shieldivarius



Series: Drabbles from around the MCU [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldivarius/pseuds/shieldivarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda helps Natasha get dressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparation

“You should— here.” Melinda approached, let one hand hover over Natasha’s stomach a moment before Natasha nodded. Melinda tugged the dense undershirt to lie flat against her body, slid a compact blade into the sheath it hid at her waist.

Natasha smiled. “My shirt?”

She slid her arms into it, checked the false pocket in the side for the knife, and went for the buttons. Melinda nudged her hands away. She deftly slid each button through its hole, left the top two, and placed a kiss at the hollow of Natasha’s throat.

Melinda smoothed the lapels down. “Careful.”

“Always am.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://shieldivarius.tumblr.com


End file.
